2015–16 Football League Championship: Match Day 2
Substitute Matt Taylor fired in a superb equaliser as Burnley twice came from behind to draw against Birmingham. Striker Andre Gray played a starring role as Brentford beat 10-man Bristol City at Ashton Gate. Chris Martin's goal earned Derby County a second Championship draw in two games under new boss Paul Clement and ended Charlton's 100% record this season. Tomer Hemed's stoppage-time penalty put Brighton top of the early Championship table with two wins from two games after a closely-fought game at Fulham. Nathan Delfouneso's second-half goal helped Blackburn Rovers take a point against Huddersfield Town at the John Smith's Stadium. Ipswich registered their first league win of the season with a narrow victory over Sheffield Wednesday. Diego Fabbrini scored one goal and helped create two for Kike as Middlesbrough eased to victory over Bolton at the Riverside Stadium. Preston collected their first Championship win since 2011, beating MK Dons who were playing their first home match in the second tier. Nottingham Forest came from behind to earn their first win of the season at the expense of visitors Rotherham. Scott Malone's stunning late goal helped Cardiff come back from two goals down to earn a draw at QPR. Wolverhampton Wanderers capitalised on a poor error from Hull City goalkeeper Allan McGregor to earn a draw in their first home league game of the season. Reading and Leeds played out a drab goalless draw at the Madejski Stadium. Saturday 15th August 2015 Taylor | goals2 = Toral Caddis | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 12,430 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Wilbraham Freeman | goals2 = Judge Williams Gray Hofmann | stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol | attendance = 14,291 | referee = Keith Stroud }} ---- | goals2 = Watt | stadium = IPro Stadium, Derby | attendance = 29,045 | referee = Nigel Miller }} ---- | goals2 = Baldock Hemed | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 19,029 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- | goals2 = Delfouneso | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 11,338 | referee = Peter Bankes }} ---- Smith | goals2 = Wallace | stadium = Portman Road, Ipswich | attendance = 20,081 | referee = James Linington }} ---- Kike | goals2 = | stadium = Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 23,333 | referee = James Adcock }} ---- Hugill | stadium = Stadium mk, Milton Keynes | attendance = 11,035 | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- Antonio | goals2 = Collins | stadium = City Ground, Nottingham | attendance = 19,885 | referee = Darren Bond }} ---- Austin | goals2 = Morrison Malone | stadium = Loftus Road, London | attendance = 14,927 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Sunday 16th August 2015 | goals2 = Jelavic | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 20,062 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- ---- League table after Match day 2 See also *SkyBet Championship *2015–16 Football League Championship External links *BBC Sport Category:2015-16 Football League Championship results Category:2015–16 in English football